


You're Drunk And That's Not Funny (Part 2)

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is the second half of Sonny and Reader's night before the arc of their story.  I apologize for the delay.  Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Drunk And That's Not Funny (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second half of Sonny and Reader's night before the arc of their story. I apologize for the delay. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Friday morning, you are not yet awake, your hands glide under the covers in the darkness for Sonny, the watch you are wearing snagging on the sheets. His absence springs you awake and your hand lands on a note on your pillow, along with a pastry, apologizing for not being there when you woke up but he had to head back to Long Island City to the house he shared with his grandfather to get a fresh suit for court today. You, still naked under your sheet, draw your knees up to your chin and take a few moments before getting ready for work to let the completely unplanned events of last night begin to come back to you.

Sonny had asked you last night on your fire escape, which he had insisted on calling a "balcony", to marry him. Mere minutes after you had asked him to live with you. You had been heartbroken that he would joke about such a thing. He insisted he was not, and then you accused him of asking because he was drunk, sure he would not remember. You refused to answer him, just led him back inside. He pulled off the cap and hoodie of yours that you had put on him to keep him warm out there, him feeling more foolish by the second when your only response was offering him a tight smile. You rub his arm and tell him to get back in bed and get some sleep, you kissed his cheek and set off to straighten up the apartment of thrown clothes, the bottle of Boones Farm and the coffee mugs and blanket and somehow get your giant floor pouf back in from the fire escape and get the window shut.

You manage to get only a step away when he grabs your upper arm. You turn to look at him, startled again by how quick he moved, your eyes wide. "Hey," he says sweetly and softly. "Sweetheart, I asked you to marry me."

"I know, Sweet Sonny, I know. Get some rest honey." Your heart feels it's in a wringer. You take his hand off your arm and go to the open window. Anything to keep from looking at him. You struggle so hard with that pouf, unsure of how he got that big thing out there in the first place.

"Leave that alone and answer me." He says gently.

"Sonny, I love my pouf. It cost me 150 dollars at Linens and Things and it was the first non-necessity I bought for myself up here. I want to get it in here. I love to lay on it and read and I don't want it to get ruined. Just go lay down sweetie." You say to avoid his question, wishing he would just go to sleep already instead of torturing you with a proposal he was sure to forget or regret come morning.

Sonny rolls his eyes in impatience. "Move. I'll get it." Irritation in his voice at your avoidance of his question. "Move."

"I've got it."

"Would you move and lemme get the damn puff?" He says testily. "Clearly this thing is so important to you that you can't be bothered to talk to me till it's in here."

"It's a pouf not a puff and I said I've got it." You reply, matching his tone.

"Tomayto tomahto, move." He grabs a handful.

"Now be careful, don't tear it." You still have a hold of it as well.

"Milkmaid, I wouldn't _**dream**_ of tearin' your puff. Now let go."

"Sonny. I said I've got it!" You pull with him and suddenly your pouf finally makes it through the window with a forceful tug. You slip in your socks and thankfully land on your pouf with a laugh. Sonny laughs too in spite of his irritation with you.

You roll on your back and he lays down gently on top of you. "Oops, I slipped too. Clumsy me." He says pitifully.

"Clumsy you." You laugh, rubbing his back as you hug him tight.

He positions his face right above yours and slowly and gently runs his fingers through your hair, making you instantly relaxed. "Mmmmm. That feels so nice. Thank you." You kiss his palm your eyes still closed.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?" Your breathing is so deep and slow he wasn't sure if you had fallen asleep.

"Open your eyes." You do as he asks, feeling so relaxed after his little massage. "Milkmaid. I love you..." He starts.

"I love you too babe."

"Let me finish. Just listen. I'm not drunk. I know what I'm sayin'. I know what I'm askin' and I've known all along now sweetheart that this is what I want. That you're what I want. I know where this is headin', and I think you know too. Marry me. It doesn't have to be tomorrow or even next year. Marry me."

He starts kissing you all over, keeping pace with the beat of your racing heart, and your eyes well. He rests his forehead on yours and looks into your eyes. "Please don't cry. Say you'll marry me. Please don't break my heart." His chin dimples.

"Sonny, I love you so much and I'm scared this is just a dream."

It's not a dream baby. Please. Marry me. Or at least answer me..." He says with that sideways smile that you love so much.

You close your eyes as he kisses at a tear that slipped out. "Yes." You let out a shuttering sigh, praying he really means this, but knowing that you would regret forever answering him any other way. "Yes."

"Yeah?" He asks. You nod. "Open your eyes." You obey. "Yes?" You nod and his smile crosses his face. "YES?" You nod and laugh through your tears. "YES!" And he kisses you all over your face and starts to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To yell out the window that my girl said yes!" He teases as he tickles your ribs.

"Oh no you don't!" You shout with laughter and grab his biceps, just the reaction he wanted from you.

"We gotta get you a ring."

"I don't need a ring Sonny." You tell him and mean it with all your heart.

He lets out a small laugh. "Of course you do. I just don't have one now." He rakes a hand thru his hair. "I, uh, well I planned this moment to be more romantic in the future, but I just felt it so strongly wrapped up with you cuddled to my chest on our balcony. I felt like, I just want this forever, and it just came out. I'm sorry I don't have a ring and I asked you in my boxers and your socks..." He smiles and his cheeks turn pink.

You press a finger to his lips. "It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. All I could ever want is it from your heart Sonny. That's all I want." You hold his face and smooth a stray curl back from his forehead.

"Here. Take my watch until we pick out a ring." He starts fussing with the band.

"Sonny, if you do that, how will Siri tell you that you are five minutes away from your destination forty minutes after you've already arrived." You smile, still holding his face.

"You got jokes huh?" He laughs.

"Always. That's the core of us. Love and laughter."

"Yes it is." He agrees, kissing your forehead. "And not that watch. This watch." He undoes the clasp and slides the metal watch off his wrist, and his tone loses the levity it had just a moment ago. "This was my grandad's. Not Pop, my dad's dad. He got this when he retired from the Police force. He gave it to me for my academy graduation." He slides it on your hand.

"Oh Sonny, I can't take this. I can't. I'll just wait. I can't take your watch."

"As of right now, everything is ours. It's our watch already, take it. I gotta give you somethin'."

"You've given me everything." You say as he clasps the watch on your wrist. "I love you."

"I love you too my sweetheart." He kisses you. "My fiancee'." Another kiss. "My beloved." Another kiss. "My future wife." Your hand flies to your chest to be sure your heart is still there and that it is in fact still beating. Those sweet words pour thick and lovely from him like honey, tasting just as divine as he lays them on your lips.

"Sonny..." You whisper. "My love." You lift your head up to kiss him. "My treasure." Another kiss. "My protector." Another kiss. "Possessor of my heart." Another kiss. "My future husband." You stream the words over him like a blessing, just as he had been to you these months.

Sonny caresses your face for a moment and leans down to kiss you long and hard, the pressing together of your bodies and lips sealing the promise between you two of those sacred words. His breathing starts coming faster and deeper as he moves off you to settle on his side, his fingers gently open the sweater jacket you had been wearing, letting your flesh react to the chill in the air and to his touch as his hand glides over your skin, brushing your temple, caressing your collarbone, massaging your breasts, grazing a line from between them to below your navel where he stops to let his fingertips stroke your flesh to intensify your ardor for him.

His hand slides gently into your panties and you broaden the space between you thighs to him. He has one arm slipped under your neck, that hand cupping your shoulder, cradling you while his other hand lightly explores. You notice him watching you, always watching you making sure you are experiencing only welcome desire and not discontent, you notice for only a moment before your eyes close themselves and your body begins arching, involuntary seeking out his touch. He's not entering you, or even parting you. He's simply stroking your private, heated skin and soft strip of hair while holding you in his arms. The anticipation is just too much. Your hips chase after his touch but nothing changes. Not speed or pressure or entrance. Just a slow touch over and over again.

"Sonny." You croak out, your yearning and arousal choking his name, your body tightening over and over as your want builds.

"Hmm?" He whispers in your ear as he plants quick, light kisses on your skin.

" _What. Are. You. Doing?_ " You ask, pausing with a pant between each word. Lifting your head up to look down for a moment and watch that hand roam inside your panties as if it didn't matter when you would hit your summit and the owner of that hand acting like he had all the time in the world to take you there. Your head flops back so hard he flinches and thanks God the puff was under you.

"Celebrating on our puff." He says and you can hear the smile in his voice. He licks the cord in your neck that his hand in your panties has made tight. You dissolve into tears and his hand stills. "Babe, what is it?"

"You said our puff." You sob.

"Jesus babe, I'm sorry okay? Pouf. **POUF**. I'm celebrating on our pouf."

You go snort with laughter through your tears of bliss, loving with all your heart that it always comes back to laughter with the two of you. You adore this man who delights your heart all the time without even trying. "No, not the pouf you lunatic. Ours. **_Ours_**. _Our_ balcony, _our_ watch, _our_ puff." You smile up at his beautiful dimpled smile and swipe at the single tear that slid from his eye as he understood what you were trying to say, and touched that the immeasurable amount of love behind that tiny word and the role it played tonight renders it sacred enough to be the opening line in the story of your lives together. You tell him honestly, "That word has never sounded so beautiful."


End file.
